Regrets
by shitjustgotreal
Summary: “I have many regrets in life, but the one thing that stands most among the list is that I loved him so fucking much.” A short heart-breaking love story between the Uchiha couple that happened years after ‘Naruto Gaiden’ / ONE SHOT!


**A/N:** I'd like to apologize in advance. I wrote this last night when I was super sleepy and.. yep, I don't why I even wrote it, but here. Hope you enjoy and sorry again if there are any grammatical errors, etc. Muwah!

 **Disclaimer:** 'Naruto' and its characters are not mine.

* * *

Haruno Sakura – now proudly an Uchiha – is a strong woman, both physically and mentally; to be a ninja and the Godaime's apprentice for a long time had helped her a lot to hone her skills.

She liked to think that she was invincible. A powerful, independent woman, now a mother of Sarada and wife of _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, though she was anything but that. Sakura knew – realized a long time ago – how naïve and immature she had been. Crushing over Sasuke, and later falling in love with him, not caring about anything and anyone but him, only focusing on how to gain his affections and love, and when it was finally here, oh how she had lived the life.

But this, it was more than what she had hoped to never happen to her, or anyone she cared for as a young girl. She thought the days of her being completely a love-struck, immature little girl had long worn-off, but after living for years without the man she now calls her husband, the happy-ending she thought she finally had was completely crashed, forcefully taken away from her grip. It was obvious that it didn't take long for Sakura to finally realize that she was not happy. Never had been.

Loving Uchiha Sasuke was painful – both emotionally, physically and mentally. When they were kids, in the same academy, she had always dreamed of her and the boy's future together, even after graduating the academy and being put together in one genin team, the affection she had for the emotionally-detached guy did not fade, never faded, and it was probably the most regretful thing she had ever done.

Their last moments together as a team before Sasuke left the village in search of power, the moments running after him, the moments after he finally got his revenge and killing his own brother, the moments when he turned his back on Konoha after finding out the truth about Itachi, the moments spent during the war, and the moments after that, all those and Sakura never once regretted it because for her, those moments were the things that made her stronger, made team seven's bond special, but with the things that they are now, she had wished, wistfully, that she had done some things differently, specifically turning her back and walking the opposite way when she first saw Uchiha Sasuke, and wished that she had never loved him so much that it hurts.

Wiping the last tear, she immediately stood up from her, their, bed. With a dejected sigh, she went out of the room to start with breakfast. It was another peaceful morning and she won't let this day be wasted by thinking – regretting – things.

Mixing her usual coffee and toast, she ate breakfast silently, looking out the window, staring at nothing in particular. She does that every day, but this day in particular was a bit different as the silence was broken when a knock was heard from the front door. The familiar chakra made her smile for a bit, as she made her way to open it.

"To whom do I owe the favour of you visiting me?" the girl, no, woman, rolled her eyes at the statement, but a smile still adorned her face, "I missed you too, mom."

Sarada pulled the woman in front of her in a brief but tight hug, "sorry I didn't get to visit last week, Konohamaru-sensei had been giving me quite the number of missions." Sakura laughed as she let the once young girl she would carry, now a beautiful, powerful woman, inside the house. "Naruto was the same when he was preparing to be the Hokage. Don't tell me you're regretting your decisions to take on the position after Konohamaru?" Sarada let out a snort before waving her hand in front of her face, "and what? Let Boruto take my job? Psh, Konoha would be doomed." The two woman shared a hearty laugh before eating together.

"Hey mom, I was just thinking if umm, you want to come with me and Boruto to the tower later? You know visit Seventh and the others.." Sarada was visibly fidgeting – here was the heiress of the Uchiha clan, the eight hokage, Konohamaru's successor to the position, and a powerful Anbu captain – cowering ever so slightly in front of her own mother's gaze. Sakura let out a chuckle, sounding more mature and old through the ages. "Sure, you can go on without me, I'll visit the flower shop before then." The younger one of the two smiled, genuinely, and kindly at the woman in front of her before taking her leave.

After changing into a more suitable attire, with the Uchiha vest permanently engraved in the back of her top, she was ready, but a thought passed and she decided to put a bit of make up on. It had been a while since she last visited her good friend. With one last look at the mirror and finding no obvious flaw, she left.

"Forehead!" the familiar nickname was enough to put a smile on her face. As Sakura turned around, she realized that she had arrived at the Yamanaka flower shop, "Hey Ino-pig, long time no see." The blonde beauty scoffed before visibly relaxing behind the counter, "Huh, you say. You're the only that is always gone from our meetings." The pinkette rolled her eyes mockingly, but smiled nonetheless, "meeting huh? How unfortunate of me to have missed those." It was an obvious jab to the blondie as the two were sure that the meeting was just another round of ranting on Ino's part about her husband and son not making enough time for her. The two best-friends shared a cheery laugh before Sakura paid for the expenses from the daisies she bought, but Ino refused.

"No need, it's on me. It's been a while since I last went there too." Sakura stared at her friend for a couple of minutes, gazing upon her soft eyes and the wrinkles under it. Where have the times gone by?

The pinkette smiled sincerely at Ino, thanking her before waving her good bye and making her way towards the tower.

Upon arriving at the top, she saw the familiar backs of Uzumaki Boruto and her own daughter, Sarada. But at the moment, she saw nothing but the backs of her former teammates, best-friends, and family. At that moment, her knees weakened, as a sense of nausea hit her.

Sakura was about to go back when Boruto noticed pink and immediately knew it was his god-mother, "'baa-chan!" he called out, earning both Sarada and Sakura's attention. The black-haired woman looked behind and noticed her mom as well, "Mom, you really came," she breathed out, still dazed upon her mother's attendance.

Sakura let out a soft sigh before walking towards the two. As she arrived beside them, she looked down at the familiar names of the ones she was very familiar with, the names of her loved-ones, her family, her comrades, her team. Her wrinkled – a sign of her increasing age – yet delicate hands touched the names engraved in the stones.

 _Hatake Kakashi_

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

She looked over the last name and found herself unable to touch it with the same tender as those of the other two, but she did it anyway, for her daughter who was probably staring at her at the moment.

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

It was another thing she regret, as she felt herself lose her well-held emotions, the emotions she had managed to store for a long time now seemingly breaking into tiny bits of what was supposed to be her heart. She finally let out a sob, for once not caring of her two companions. She would be selfish right now, and it she would grieve. Pay her respects for those who sacrificed themselves for the village, for her. Although she was a hundred percent sure that the three idiots wouldn't want to see her cry, especially the blonde obnoxious Uzumaki that she later started seeing as her own brother. She could almost her Kakashi-sensei's voice soothing her with a soft, "It's okay Sakura, I'll let you borrow my books if you want." Matched with the eye-smile she was almost sure was fake, but his tone would let her think otherwise. And finally, that damn Uchiha. He would just probably stare at her like she had grown another head, but later on would draw circles on her back when the two of them were alone.

Oh how she missed him, and how she regretted loving him so much it hurts. If she hadn't met him that day, or if she hadn't fallen in love with him, it probably wouldn't hurt this much, but she knew, no matter the circumstances, that her heart absolutely belong to the Uchiha, and whatever the event occurred in the past, she would never exchange it for anything in the world. Because those times with with Sasuke were her most favourite moments.

It took a few minutes before she had finally calmed down, and she noticed the silence between the younger two. Looking up, she realized that her sudden outburst had caused them to let their emotions out of control and cried as well – the swollen red eyes were obvious signs.

Sakura chuckled, breaking the silence, "sorry you two, I promised to be strong but… it's been a long time since I last came here and I just… miss them. I miss them a lot." She bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying once again, but Boruto put a soothing hand on the top of her head, "stop crying 'baa-chan, it's uncomfortable when an adult cries in front of me." "Idiot! You're an adult too, and you just cried!" Sarada spoke out and the two fell into an argument until they were cut off by laughter.

The two looked at Sakura like she was crazy but the woman only laughed harder, "y-you two.. y-you're just like Sasuke and Naruto when we're kids." Sakura said in-between laughter. Sarada and Boruto looked at each other in confusion, before slowly laughing as well.

The atmosphere visibly brightened and Sakura stared at the tomb-stone of her team-mates. Naruto joked once about wanting to be buried next to his team seven once his time comes, instead of the usual Hokage stones, Kakashi had suggested the same after that. The Uchiha couple said nothing, but they both thought the same thing. It wasn't much later after that that she heard of the news of their death and hated herself, for not being dead, not being there for them, that her name wasn't engraved along their's, but now she knew, that she still had some things to do, some things to see.

Be there when Sarada finally achieves her life-long dream of becoming Hokage, and Boruto fulfilling his promise to both Naruto and Sasuke that he would protect the village they sacrificed their life for, and to be an assistance to Sarada once she becomes the leader of the leaf.

' _I'll see you next time, Sakura._ ' A whisper broke her out from her thought and the invisible touch on her forehead throbbed, and she knew, just knew, that Sasuke had been watching her, and for that, she let out a genuine smile.

Sakura spent her days regretting things, but today was different. She finally realized that she had a lot to pay her team back after leaving her here, but they would have to wait. For now, she would – no, she will, live life, and wait until the day she would finally see her family.

' _Please wait for me patiently, Sasuke-kun_.'


End file.
